Episode 304: All in the Family
All in the Family is the fourth of twelve episodes in Season Three of DEXTER, and the twenty-eighth overall episode of the series. Summary Rita decides she and Dexter should tell her kids that she is expecting. Dexter pretty much flubs the deal, even tossing in an awkward marriage proposal. All four attend a party at Miguel Prado's place, and Rita tells Dexter she married her last husband because of a pregnancy rather than love and won't make that mistake again. Dexter watches Prado and his brother Ramon exchange heated words before Ramon storms out of the gathering. Dexter asks what is going on and Prado says Ramon is not dealing well with the fact that Freebo has not been found and has been drinking more than usual. Prado suggests that Ramon is trustworthy if they wanted to bring him into the Freebo-is-dead loop, but Dexter balks. Before leaving the party Astor lashes out at Dexter when he tries to get her to share with another child, tossing out the obligatory "you're not my father" line. As the four drive home Dexter thinks Astor is upset about his not being married to Rita. Dexter is at the scene of a new crime scene, and after photographing a victim stares at his distraught fiancée, wondering if the kind of emotion on her face is what Rita needs to see from him. An officer tells Dexter and Debra that the fiancée, Fiona, arrived at the house to attend a movie with the victim but was knocked over by the departing assailant and bashed in the head with a crowbar. The particulars of the crime fit the M.O. of a number of recent break-ins. While examining the body Debra gets a text from Amado asking "Any news?" Debra writes back for her not to text her again just as Quinn pulls up in a fancy-looking car. Debra jokingly asks about it and Quinn brushes it off as just a great lease. Debra questions Fiona, who is in shock and having trouble letting go of the victim and his belongings. Quinn steps in and helps calm her down, something which shocks Debra and Dexter. We see Rita at work, telling Astor over the phone that their mother-daughter relationship needs to improve. Rita then lashes out at the obnoxious wife of a newlywed couple staying at the hotel, which results in her being fired. Dexter picks up some take-out and runs into Ramon, who is putting them away at the bar. Dexter tries to offer some pleasantries but is rebuffed by Ramon, who is furious that Dexter's department hasn't found his brothers killer. Cut to Maria showing up at Prado's office to ask about the Chickie Hines case Prado never fully examined. Maria says she is convinced that their witness exonerates Hines, while Prado wonders if maybe what happened to Doakes is affecting her judgment. At a department meeting we learn Fiona hasn't been able to help much with finding her fiancee's killer, and Dexter doesn't have anything conclusive on the blood spatter. Debra gets yet another text from Amado. While Debra struggles to get anything useful from Fiona, Quinn once again comes in a saves the day. Dexter comes home to find Rita suffering through morning sickness in the bathroom. As Rita talks about trying to get her job back, Dexter mentions the financial benefits of their getting married. Debra meets with Anton, trying to get some info on the perplexing Quinn. Anton says only that Quinn "helped him out of a jam." The next scene is Angel in a hotel room with a hooker. As Angel goes for his cash she spots his badge. It turns out the hooker is actually an undercover officer, who pretends Angel has no money in order to save him from being arrested by listening partners. Dexter shows up at Prados house asking for proposal advice. Prado says he still hasn't told Ramon about Freebo, but that if Dexter becomes comfortable he feels Ramon can handle the information. Back at the office Maria asks Angel if he trust the witness in the Chickie Hines case. Angel says the story holds up and that Maria has done all she can in the situation. The undercover detective "hooker" comes into Angel's office and tells him she should bust him because it might save the department from a huge scandal down the road. Angel describes how sad his life has been, and she agrees not to pursue an arrest if he stays clean. Ramon storms into the department and confronts Maria about any progress being made in his brother's case. Ramon says he's been getting anonymous phone calls with information about Freebo and Teegan (Dexter tells us in voice-over that they're from him), and doesn't think homicide has been doing its job. Eventually Maria demands that he leave. Debra helps Dexter with his blood spatter analysis of the newest case, and they conclude that Fiona herself might be the killer. Debra confronts Fiona with the fact that many of the victim's friends had never hear of her and that one of the pictures of the couple had been photo shopped. As the interrogation gets heated, Quinn cuts Debra off and asks her to leave, which infuriates Debra. Debra gets one more text from Amado. Maria meets with the defense attorney in the Chickie Hines case and hands over the information which may exonerate her client. We see fake-tipster Dexter calling Ramon yet again, lying and saying that he will meet him at a bar. Quinn informs Debra that Fiona has confessed to the murder, adding that he had a hunch she did it from the beginning and was playing off her bad cop to get the confession. Quinn doesn't think Debra's poker face is good enough yet to fake it, and a steaming Debra thinks Quinn's poker face is "too good." Dexter says he thinks Prado was right and that they should trust Ramon with the truth. Prado calls Ramon who is hammered at the bar Dexter's "tip" sent him to. Dexter and Prado show up there, where a belligerent Ramon yells at both of them and eventually shoves Dexter. As Dexter walks out he tells the bouncer Ramon has put his hands on a woman and that he thinks he saw a gun. This leads to Ramon taking a swing at the bouncer and being restrained while Prado looks on. Debra walks out of the station to find Amado sitting in the parking lot. Amado seems to have all the particulars of the last case, and it looks as if Debra might finally be cracking. While Dexter and Prado sit on a beach together, Prado tells him Ramon simply can't be trusted with how Freebo died. Prado says Dexter is now the only person he can trust. Dexter shows up unannounced at Rita's place, using some of Fiona's crazy lines and includes the children as he proposes. A tearful Rita finally says "Yes, we will marry you." Gallery allinthefamily.jpg es:All in the Family Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Indexter